<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening Arrangements by causticConvergence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060750">Evening Arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticConvergence/pseuds/causticConvergence'>causticConvergence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Creampie, Cuckquean, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticConvergence/pseuds/causticConvergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya occasionally invite someone else into their bed, for the other to enjoy without knowing their identity. This time, Kanaya has asked Dave to join them, though there is more to her invitation than anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Rose's idea. Their marriage was wonderful and she knew Kanaya loved her, but she could tell her wife longed for things she simply couldn't provide, though she would never bring it up to her face. That is, until Rose made the suggestion, Kanaya's expression confirming that she had struck gold. Arrangements were made, and a few evenings later Kanaya was writhing in pleasure as she was filled by a bulge, Vriska fucking her into the mattress. Not that she knew it was Vriska – there was a caveat, one that Kanaya had insisted on: She didn't want to know who was fucking her, ostensibly so that knowledge wouldn't come between her and Rose. And after some gentle prodding and a few more sessions, she was able to coax Rose into indulging as well, provided the same also applied to her – only the other knew who their partner was going to be.</p><p>Of course, some were easier to identify than others. Being speared open by a tapered cock before its knot locks it in place only leaves so many possibilities as to who was fucking them, but still, no names were spoken, no guesses ever uttered, the system worked as intended.</p><p>━━━━</p><p>Naturally, there were some ground rules. Kanaya wasn't interested in getting fucked by men, and Rose had gone to great lengths to impart the cultural significance around the topic of incest to her. Really, she'd done the job a little <em>too</em> well, and unbeknownst to Rose, Kanaya had discovered a new fantasy, one that their arrangement perfectly suited. All this was why, as the last vestiges of the evening sun vanished beneath the horizon, she welcomed Dave into their house.</p><p>"Hello, Dave." She gave him a smile. "I'm glad you could make it."</p><p>"Sup. She's already upstairs, I take it?"</p><p>Kanaya nodded in response and closed the door behind him. Dave had been unexpectedly easy to convince of her plan. She suspected he'd been enticed by the taboo nature of her proposal, or maybe those three years on the meteor with no other humans save his sister left a bigger impression than she thought. Whatever his reason, he didn't say and she didn't pry, content with him agreeing.</p><p>"Would you care for some refreshments before we get going?" she asked, motioning to the kitchen.</p><p>Dave considered it for a second, then shook his head.</p><p>"Nah, thanks for the offer though." He motioned for her to lead the way. "After you."</p><p>She walked towards the stairs, but stopped short of the first step and turned to him, her face serious.</p><p>"Before we continue, a quick reminder of the most important rules. First and foremost, this doesn't leave the house. No bragging to others that you fucked my wife. Second, she mustn't identify you. No talking where she can hear, no getting in her line of sight. Got all that?"</p><p>Dave nodded in response, and her expression softened into something more playful.</p><p>"Good. Apart from that, just enjoy it."</p><p>Naturally, Kanaya didn't mention Rose not being all that on board with the incest part of the evening, the thought of abusing her wife's trust like that making her nook clench with desire. As for Dave, well, what he didn't know wouldn't weigh on his conscience, though Kanaya wasn't entirely sure he'd be dissuaded even if she told him.</p><p>They resumed their ascent, arriving at the bedroom door. Motioning for him to wait for a moment, Kanaya knocked and entered.</p><p>Rose laid on the bed, her clothes already mostly discarded to the side, her gaze fixed on Kanaya as she toyed with the hem of her panties. Kanaya walked over and kissed her, hands roaming over Rose's body, tracing out patterns before unclasping her bra and unceremoniously throwing it aside, shortly followed by her panties. She broke the kiss and took a second to admire her, the way the soft light illuminated Rose's figure nothing short of breathtaking. She snapped out of her stupor by Rose leaning to the side, looking past her at the still-closed door.</p><p>"Now, don't get too curious," Kanaya said with a playful smile. "You'll meet him soon enough. First, however-" With that, she opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a blindfold. Rose shuddered in excitement as her eyes fell upon it, the memories of past exploits involving it clear as day. Kanaya leaned down to her and slid the blindfold over her head, making sure it was neither too loose nor too tight, and that it was fully blocking her vision. Satisfied, she gave Rose a quick peck on the lips, before straightening up again and crossing the room to open the door.</p><p>On the other side, Dave was leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone, but he perked up when he heard the door opening and Kanaya directing him to come inside. As soon as he crossed the threshold, his gaze was fixed on his sister, sitting on the bed, naked apart from the blindfold covering her eyes. Kanaya watched in amusement as he stopped for a second, stunned at the sight of Rose. She cleared her throat, immediately getting his attention again.</p><p>"Just leave your clothes over here."</p><p>He nodded and started to shuffle out of his clothes, his shades being the last thing to go – he had a brand to keep up, after all. Sitting down next to Rose, Kanaya glanced over his body appreciatively, tracking over the few faded scars he had sustained in the Final Fight, his multitude of old ones wiped clean in the course of god-tiering. Finally, her gaze settled on his cock: sizeable, even in his still mostly-flaccid state. She briefly wondered what it would feel like to be split open by him, but she quickly pushed it aside. This wasn't about her, for now at least.</p><p>After a few seconds, Dave tentatively walked over to the bed, stopping somewhat awkwardly at the foot. Kanaya rolled her eyes, pulled him over to them, and guided Rose's hands onto his shaft.</p><p>"Why don't you start us off?"</p><p>Rose didn't need to be told twice and started slowly stroking him.</p><p>"Oh, you certainly are big," she said. "I am very much looking forward to this."</p><p>And with that, she popped his dick into her mouth and started sucking. Dave had to suppress a groan as her tongue flicked over him, his hands almost reflexively shooting to her head and tangling in her hair. As she continued to bob up and down, he slowly regained his confidence, until he roughly pulled her forwards, buying a few more inches in her mouth and holding her there, the tip of his cock almost reaching the back of her throat. Rose was startled, but quickly leaned into it, putting more effort into working him with her tongue.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kanaya had been running her hands over Rose's body, every so often grazing over her clit and sending small shivers through her body. However, as she saw Dave assert himself, she followed suit: She firmly grabbed Rose's hips and lifted them up into a kneeling position before spreading her pussy open and slipping her tongue into her. Rose gave a moan around Dave's cock, who was by now properly using her mouth, though he made sure to never dip more than a few centimeters into her throat.</p><p>After a few minutes, Kanaya was satisfied with how wet Rose was and pulled away, motioning for Dave to do the same and giving her a few minutes to breathe. Kanaya pulled him onto the bed and situated him behind Rose, whose hips were still raised, presenting him with an unobstructed view of her glistening pussy.</p><p>"Don't be gentle. She's all yours for tonight, no need to hold back." Kanaya breathed into his ear and giving his cock a few light strokes before moving around Rose, lifting her head and – after making sure she wouldn't catch sight of Dave – removing the blindfold. Rose's purple eyes were already clouded with lust and Kanaya smiled, gently cupping her cheek.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Rose nodded, and Kanaya looked at Dave, wordlessly telling him to proceed.</p><p>He aligned himself with her slit and, after casting one last glance at Kanaya, pushed himself forward. Dave had to suppress a moan as he slid into his sister, her warm, wet walls enveloping him. Rose gasped at the rough intrusion, the feeling of his raw cock sinking into her causing twitches of pleasure. He continued to push deeper, his hands on her hips pulling her ever closer, prying her open inch after inch, and it was as he passed the halfway point with no signs of slowing down that Rose realized that this would be different from the other times she had done this.</p><p>"I- I've never taken someone this deep, I don't know if I can handle-" She was interrupted by Dave finally bottoming out, the tip of his cock pressing against her cervix and pushing her womb up as he sheathed the last centimeters inside her pussy. Rose was about to say something, but before she was able to, he pulled back a few inches and, after a moment of hesitation, slammed back in, hitting her womb like a battering ram, the force of the thrust sending a sharp spike of pleasure through her body. Her arms buckled and her upper body collapsed forward onto the bed, all capacity for coherent thought knocked clean out of her mind as she moaned loudly, hands gripping the sheets tightly.</p><p>Dave stayed like that for a second or two, then pulled back and thrust back in just as hard. And again. And again. He gave Kanaya a smirk as he picked up the pace, roughly pounding into his sister with relentless force. Kanaya watched with rapt attention as her wife was reduced to a drooling mess under the strength of his assault, before leaning down to her, pulling her up and into a deep kiss. Their lips mashed against each other, and Kanaya could feel every thrust Dave made, Rose being rocked against her and giving a gasp.</p><p>She broke the kiss and looked over, signaling Dave to stop for a bit. Her wife gave her a confused look, her mind clearly still addled from the continuous barrage of pleasure, but it quickly morphed into one of surprise as Kanaya finished pulling her up all the way, her now upright body sandwiched between Dave and Kanaya, who made sure that at no point Rose would catch a glimpse of him.</p><p>"Hold her for a second, would you?" Dave nodded, slung his arms under her shoulders, and pulled her back into him, pressing Rose's shoulder blades against his chest and making sure she wouldn't keel over again the moment Kanaya moved away. And she did just that, moving back and taking in the intoxicating view of her wife, pinned against her brother, flushed and panting from exertion. With a smile, she leaned down to where Dave's dick was still buried almost to the hilt in Rose's pussy, and let her fingers dance over it, the ghost of the touch sending shivers over Rose. Kanaya then slowly moved up, following the outline of his cock – barely visible against Rose's lithe abdomen, but still clearly able to be felt – with a finger, all the way up to her womb.</p><p>"Mhm, he's in quite deep, isn't he." Kanaya said casually as she traced over the spot where she could feel the tip of Dave's cock, knowing it was pressed up directly against Rose's cervix, before flattening her hand over her womb and sneaking the other into her panties, fingers immediately slipping into her dripping nook. She looked back up at Rose, clearly able to see that her wife's mind was still clouded by the fog of pleasure, so she gave Dave a nod. He pulled back his hips, and Kanaya could feel the hardness of his cock receeding, before it slammed back up into Rose at full force.</p><p>Rose felt like she was going mad. The pause had given her almost enough time to come back to her senses, but the renewed thrusting quickly overwhelmed her again, making her feel parts of her anatomy she shouldn't be able to feel this clearly, and she <em>loved</em> it. Her wife's hand was splayed over where she now knew with ironclad certainty her womb was, her usually gentle warmth feeling like a branding iron to her overstimulated senses. She tried desperately to hold on for longer, but the battle was lost before it even began, the sensations reaching a deafening crescendo and her orgasm crashed into her like a wave, dragging her under.</p><p>Kanaya could feel every impact against Rose's cervix, each slam of Dave's cock feeling like he was thrusting directly against her hand. She was about to make a comment when Rose let out a long, loud groan as her climax hit. Her shoulders were still securely held in place by Dave, so her body arched away, pressing into Kanaya's hand. Kanaya smiled, and pulled her other hand out of her skirt, quickly wiping it on the bed, before grabbing onto Rose's hips and pushing them back against Dave's, ensuring he'd stay deep inside her throughout her climax.</p><p>Needless to say, Dave felt like he was in heaven. Having mercifully stilled his pounding for the moment, Rose's pussy was squeezing him from every direction, her body shaking against him under the intensity of her orgasm as he did his best to not immediately follow suit.</p><p>Slowly coming down from her peak, Rose slumped forward and Dave laid her back down on the bed, allowing her to catch her breath. His wandering gaze landed on Kanaya again, who had fully shed her clothes in the interim, one hand between her legs, the other on her tits, quietly gasping as she pleasured herself. She noticed Dave looking at her and, with a smirk, spread her legs slightly, allowing him to see her fingers sliding in and out of her nook. His eyes locked on the shameless display, he was shaken out of his stupor after a few seconds by Rose beginning to move under him. He looked down at her before snapping his gaze back to Kanaya, whose smirk widened before she nodded.</p><p>This was all the encouragement he needed, so he readjusted his stance slightly, placed his hands back on her hips, and started moving again with the same uncompromising energy as before – he could feel his own climax approaching and wanted to make the most of the time he still had. Kanaya noticed as well, so while he continued to fuck Rose silly, she moved up behind him and placed her head on his shoulder, her cool skin pressed against his back as she let her hands roam over his chest and stomach.</p><p>"You know," she murmured softly against him, her voice almost conversational. "She's not on any birth control, and today is most assuredly not a safe day. That womb you're striking on every thrust is completely unprotected, wanting nothing more than to be claimed by your seed, to swallow every last drop of it."</p><p>Of course, what Dave didn't know is that this was in no way a choice on Rose's part. She'd been taking the pill ever since the first time they had invited someone else into their bed; however, in preparation for this very evening, Kanaya had been swapping her pills for a placebo, ensuring Rose would be very much fertile when the day came. As for explaining it to her, well, no contraceptive is one hundred percent effective, after all.</p><p>Dave just swallowed thickly, not wanting to admit how much the thought of impregnating his sister turned him on, so he shot Kanaya a questioning look while pouring every ounce of his rapidly dwindling stamina into not just cumming straight away, just in case he was misunderstanding the situation.</p><p>She smiled in response and spoke directly into his ear: "I want you to breed my wife, Dave. Knock her up."</p><p>The words shot straight to his dick, and after one last deep thrust, the dam broke. With his cock sealed firmly against her cervix, every mighty shot had only one way to go: Directly into her womb, his seed splashing against the roof of her uterus, filling her deepest part to the brim. Beneath him, Rose all but screamed in pleasure as she felt the first wave of his cum flood into her, her climax following not even a second behind his. Kanaya had gripped Rose's hips as well, pulling her back into Dave while her own hips pushed him forwards into her. She held them through their shared orgasm, her nook drenched at the sight of Rose being impregnated.</p><p>As their orgasms finally subsided, Dave slowly pulled out and Rose collapsed onto the bed as soon as she wasn't held up anymore. Utterly satisfied, she simply let the exhaustion claim her, her mind happy to drift off and stop processing things for a while. She distantly registered that someone was spreading open her pussy, before that too became irrelevant.</p><p>Kanaya, her arms still wrapped around Dave, watched with barely restrained glee as she pulled open her wife's thoroughly bred pussy, beads of cum slowly oozing from the hole. However, she also noticed something else: Her naked body still pressed against Dave was obviously having an effect on him, his cock slowly but surely straightening up again, and to her surprise, the thought of it excited her. After a few moments of contemplation she made up her mind, after all, she had already broken one of the ground rules, why not the other one as well? And so, after one last look at her wife, oblivious, asleep, and fully blissed out, she laid on her back, opened her legs wide, and motioned Dave over. He didn't need to be told twice, the view of his sister-in-law presenting her spread nook to him working overtime to get him going again. He positioned the tip of his cock against her entrance and Kanaya wasted no time in pulling him forwards, her completely and utterly soaked folds putting up virtually no resistance to him. She slung her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss, before demanding: "Fuck me like you fucked her."</p><p>That was all he needed to hear. He sat upright, grabbed her legs firmly, and slammed his hips down, bottoming out in a single stroke that had Kanaya see stars. He settled into a brutal rhythm, every thrust hitting the back of her pussy and wrenching cries of pleasure from her. Dave knew he wouldn't last long, so he poured his energy into giving Kanaya the best he'd got. Already comfortably able to reach her womb due to the different position, he bent back her legs as far as possible, pinning them against her shoulders, allowing him to put his entire weight behind his thrusts. Kanaya had crossed her feet behind his head and was all but clawing at his back, desperate to draw him in deeper. Dave obliged and as his next thrust hit the back of her nook again he didn't stop, kept up the pressure, until he finally pushed through into her womb.</p><p>Kanaya screamed as an orgasm arced through her, the feeling of his tip pressing up against the furthest reaches of her body too intense to handle. She almost didn't notice him withdrawing his cock, but it was impossible to ignore him slamming it back in, before once again working up to his previous pace, the ring of muscles barely putting up any resistance now that it had been pulled open once. She could feel him moving deep inside her, pulsing in time with his racing heart, and she knew he was close. She tightened her grip around him, allowing him only a few inches of movement, the head of his cock not even able to exit her womb anymore.</p><p>A few more thrusts and Dave was done for, hilting himself as far inside as he could and starting to cum. Kanaya could have sworn that she felt the heat of his cum rise through his cock and past her cervix, before the first spurt of burning hot seed splashed into her womb. The feeling dragged her into another, albeit smaller orgasm, her cry of pleasure being cut short by Dave's lips crashing against hers. Tongues mingling, their lust-fueled make-out didn't distract Kanaya from the fact that Dave was continuing to pump her full, every throb of his dick adding to the heat pooling in her core, to the pressure in her womb.</p><p>Kanaya was fairly sure he couldn't impregnate her, but a small part of her was <em>hoping</em> for it, for her body to be forever tainted by his seed, the thought making her shiver with excitement.</p><p>Dave's climax finally subsided and Kanaya felt him softening inside her. He started to withdraw, but as her cervix closed up around his head, she quickly moved her legs and locked them behind his hips. Dave shot her a confused look, but upon seeing her eyes glazed over with desire, he chuckled.</p><p>"I guess I could go for one more round." With that, he started rolling his hips against her again, slowly working up to another erection. Kanaya could feel it, his dick expanding inside her with every beat of his heart, stretching her back out, returning to that wonderful feeling of fullness.</p><p>Their second round was much more subdued than the first one. Dave makes no attempt at returning to his frenzied pace from before, instead, he sat up and pulled her into his lap, slowly and deliberately pressing into her, his cock pushing against the back of her nook, before pulling back just as slow. Kanaya moved in tandem with him, meeting his hips, grinding against him, her slick walls massaging him all the while. She gave a small gasp each time he bottomed out inside her, the insistent pressure against her womb a constant reminder that he could absolutely wreck her if he wanted to, before it let up and his dick began the arduous journey back, dragging against her folds and hitting all her sweet spots.</p><p>It was clear from the beginning that they wouldn't last long. With Kanaya still sensitive and overstimulated from her past orgasms, and Dave already on his third wind, it came as no surprise that she reached her peak after only a few minutes. Just like the rhythm of their lovemaking, it was in stark contrast to earlier, a gentle ebb and flow instead of a crashing tsunami. She stilled and held steadfast onto Dave as she rode out her climax, her hips flush against his and her head nestled into his shoulder. Dave followed only a few seconds after, the spasming of her nook dragging him over the edge as well. Though not pushed inside this time, his cock was still firmly placed against her womb, every rope of cum shooting directly into it, adding to the amount already sitting within and delivering new waves of heat to her stomach.</p><p>They continued to hold each other for a while, content in losing themselves in each other's embraces. But the moment could not last forever, and Kanaya reluctantly pulled away, shuddering slightly at the feeling of Dave's member finally slipping out of her, drops of cum following it. She ran a finger down to her nook, scooped some up, and, without breaking eye contact, slipped it into her mouth. The salty, tangy flavour was unexpected, but not unpleasant, and the look on Dave's face as she swallowed it down made it all the sweeter.</p><p>She watched as Dave fumbled back into his clothes, suppressing a smile as he hopped around on one leg trying to pull on his sock. Finally, he was done, and so she got up to accompany him to the door. As he stepped outside, the slight chill of an evening breeze caressing his face, Kanaya pulled him back into a final kiss.</p><p>"Thank you for this," she murmured against his lips. "I'm looking forward to next time."</p><p>With that, she pulled away, and Dave started walking. He threw back one last look at Kanaya leaning against the doorframe, her still-naked body illuminated from behind by the light of the hallway, glinting off her horns. As Dave's form began to vanish into the night, she closed the door. Her hand placed over her womb, still radiating a comfortable warmth throughout her abdomen, she began to walk back to their bedroom. She had a slight mess to clean up, and a beautiful wife to care for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>